Stay Bruce
by LuckyDetective
Summary: A series of events will help Bruce decide to either finally settle down and stay or leave.
1. First Decision

**Stay Bruce**

by Lucky Detective

Disclaimer: Owned by Marvel Comics/Disney. Forgive me if there might be any a bit of OOC since I haven't seen Incredible Hulk

**First Decision**

(Events after Tony and Bruce rode off together in Tony's car)

The moment Tony arrived back to Stark Enterprise, a tear streak face Pepper Potts immediately ran straight into his arms. Tony wordless closed his arms around her and listen to her soft cries of relief while Bruce just watch the exchange and wasn't sure if he should. Tony gently broke the embrace and pointed to Bruce.

"Pepper meet Bruce. Bruce meet Pepper. That man screamed the life back into me" Tony winked at Bruce. Pepper smiled thankfully at Bruce. "And before that, he climbed and destroyed his way to catch me when I was falling" Tony recalled what Captain America explained to him what had happen when he "died". Thor added Hulk had also assisted him in fighting against the Chitauri and assisted him in going through walls at Grand Central station.

"Thank you" Pepper mouthed at him and went to hug Bruce. "Thank you for bringing him back to me" Pepper said quietly. Bruce wasn't really sure how to respond but just hug back. The reality the other him went through all that trouble to save Tony still silently shocked Bruce.

"The other him saved you" A flash back of Tony telling him that the Hulk was out looking after him. Maybe the Hulk heard and his own way repaid back Tony for his kind words. Tony in fact was the only person to ever say Hulk wasn't something to be destroyed, but a force that was useful and can be used for good.

_More like thank you Tony_ Bruce thought to himself as the embrace ended and Pepper wiped away her tears and shot her hand to him.

"Pepper Potts, is nice to meet you Dr Banner" She said professionally. "I heard so much about you" Pepper looked at Tony and turn back to Bruce. "He gushed over your work like how the fan girls gush over him" Bruce laughed and Tony stalked over.

"Not true! I did not "fangirl" over Bruce." Tony denied. "I simply admired him" Pepper laughed and hugged Tony again.

"In fact, I admired him over here to help with the clean energy project" Tony added. "With two genius working on this, instead of just powering up Stark enterprise, we can power up Manhattan!"

While on the car ride over, Tony propose that Bruce be part of his company. He needed someone that was as just as smart as him and someone trust worthy to help him out. Bruce, still not sure about it was reassured by Tony that he would be working in a stress free environment (as in free no one but just them) and that if he wanted, whatever he earn can go to any charity Bruce desires.

"I'll give it a shot" Bruce conceded, the science part of him was dying to see Tony's equipment and the idea of being part of a project that only required his brain sounded wonderful.

"Oh Miss Pepper" Tony said. "Is that new intern in? Last I heard he was out sick, again"

"You mean Peter?" Pepper asked. "He said he might be back next week, something about a killer flu" Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Peter Parker is one our best interns here." Tony filled in Bruce as they walked into the building together. "The only problem, he's either late or out a lot due to sickness, death in family, his aunt May. Though I gotta hand it to the kid, his excuses gets more and more creative." As Tony kept going on and on about the genius intern, Bruce couldn't help but worry. Was his decision to stay a good idea?

(This will be a work in progress and I wanted to introduce Peter here but I want to see the new movie first in 3D no less. And I'm really happy my fics were well received and even one reader like Hulk more because my writing. That alone gave me a warm fuzzy feelings. So please any feed back are welcome and if anyone would like to be my beta reader, pm me :D)


	2. Second Decision

Second Decision

By Lucky Detective

Disclaimer: Owned by Marvel comics/Disney

While is true Dr. Bruce Banner was able to form some control over Hulk as in being able to turn into him when he wanted to instead of being raged into him, the fear of Hulk running rampart in Manhattan still lived in him. But at least he was no longer being hunted down by General Thunderbolt. Tony playfully let Bruce in on the fact he had met the wonderful General and thoroughly annoyed the living hell out of him. Not to mention Tony also brought the bar the General would frequently visit and demolish it. They both had a good laugh over it. After the laughing faded, the imagine of Betty flashed for a second and he recalled how he just left her without an actual good bye. Tony noticing Bruce suddenly look of pain poked him. Bruce gave him a mock ouch and gave a questioning look.

"What are you thinking of?" Tony asked Bruce with eyes that look as if they can reach into Bruce's soul and pull out the answer. If Tony had that ability, Pepper's job would be a lot easier.

"Nothing" Bruce lied but noticed Tony still kept looking at him with the same question in mind. Bruce sighed. "Okay I was thinking of someone."

"Girlfriend?" Tony guessed and got up to fix a drink for Bruce and handed it to him. Bruce smiled and accepted the drink, Tony was definitively a people person.

"Her name was Betty, and she's the general's daughter." Bruce took a long sip while Tony gave him a surprise look.

"That's wow. Rough" Tony wasn't sure what to say to that, it almost seem like fate was against this poor man. "But hey look on the bright side, you wouldn't want that guy as your father-in law"

Bruce gave a soundless chuckle in response and drain the glass of its remaining content. Speaking of family, now there's a subject Bruce rather not think about. Sensing Bruce discomfort, Tony called out Jarvis.

"Yes Tony" The disembody voice inquired.

"Bring up the video of the good General's bar being demolish" Bruce gave Tony a surprise look, did he really video that? As a answer to his question, a screen appeared in front of them showing a very angry General demanding to know what the hell was going on while the bar was being demolish. While Bruce wasn't the vengeful type, it nice change of pace seeing the General powerless and he can feel the Hulk in him purring with happiness.

Tony was out on a business trip he couldn't avoid and left homework for Bruce to enjoy. Hours few by with Bruce not taking notice nor paying attention to his stomach that growled or to his surroundings. Completely lost in his work, he didn't realized he was being observed at this moment from someone that cares for his well being. Pepper Potts, Tony's beautiful assistant/lover/poor woman who needs a vacation over the stress Tony puts her through sees Bruce as a beautiful human being that saved her beloved boss. There was no fear in her eyes whenever she sees him and treated him as if he was an old friend. It was a welcome change for Bruce but a small part of him fears that her opinion of him would change if he Hulks out.

"Bruce?" Pepper knocked on his office, startlingly Bruce who was in mid cleaning his glasses.

"Yes Pepper?" Bruce asked as he fumbled with his glasses.

"When was the last time you ate?"Pepper asked knowing full well what the answer was which was...

"I dunno, maybe in the morning?" Bruce smiled and suddenly noticed his stomach protesting.

"Try yesterday morning" Pepper said and handed Bruce a bunch of menus. "These are restaurants that Tony highly recommends and is on the company. And Tony wanted me to let you know please be gentle with revisions you see fit in his grand plan on re-powering Manhattan." Bruce chuckled and settled the menus down but before he could review more of Tony's notes, Pepper softly hummed.

"Eat something Dr Banner" Pepper ordered in the same tone she would use on Tony when he needed it. (Which was basically a daily tone)

"Alright" Bruce looked over the menus and picked on something out so Pepper could order it for him. When the food arrived, the two sat down together and ate while they talked and laughed about whatever was on their minds. The subject and Tony would have been pleased to note, was about Tony and what unique individual he is. It was nice, Bruce thought to himself and thought and almost pray a day like this would be a more common occurrence.

Meanwhile...

"Does this make my butt look big?" The answer Spider-man got was one of pure loathing from a petty thief tied up in web and is upside. Spider-man waved his butt around in front of the thief while posing as if he was Marilyn Monroe. The best part of being Spider-man, Spider-man reasoned was messing with the evil-doers who can't do a darn thing about it. He already phone the cops and wanted to leave a nice good bye to the thief. When the siren alerted him of cops, Spider-man realized it was time to leave.

"It does doesn't it?" Spider-man sighed dramatically and made a dramatic exit leaving the petty thief seething. As Spider-man was about to land on another building he heard someone say

"Yes it does make your butt look fat" Spider-man nearly fall on the building instead of landing on it when he recognized the voice.

"Um wow, I such a huge fan of you" Spider-man coughed out as he saw Iron Man sitting down oh so comfortably in a lounge chair as if he was waiting for him.

"Cut the crap Peter" Tony revealed himself and glared at Spider-man. "You are the best intern I have and I know you love working for me. So that left me wondering about all those lovely excuses on why you were either late, absent, or somehow in another galaxy." Well of course Peter never told Tony he had visit another galaxy but Tony wouldn't be surprise if he actually did do that.

Spider-man stay silent for awhile, and finally spoke.

"Did you hit your head of something?"

"Peter...I'm warning you" Tony narrowed his eyes at the young man. Spider-man sighed.

"How did you found out?" Spider-man finally conceded. He figures if Tony is Iron man and is a Avenger, he can trust him. Plus he really likes his internship which paid very well for a internship. Not to mention his aunt May wouldn't like to hear how he lost an opportunity to work at Stark Enterprise.

"Oh...I have my ways..." Tony smiled but left Peter wondering more.

"Come on, I bet your hungry because I know I am and we need to talk." Tony's helmet cover his face and he blasted off. Spider-man followed him and wondered what more Tony wanted to tell him and hoped the meal was on him. They arrived on the roof of a Burger King where Tony motion to silently wait for him while he got the food. Tony then proceeded to the run through, hack into the speaker so his order would be loud and clear. Then paid for it with his credit card, the only work the workers had to do was prepare and deliver the food to him. Tony handed him a bag full of fries, a large coke and a big mac. The two ate silently for awhile before Tony open his mouth in between bites.

"I can't believe you managed to piss off Kingpin" Tony said to Peter began eating his fries.

"Long story on that" Peter said between a mouthful. "And it wasn't that hard"

"Anyway" Tony gracefully changing the subject. "I wanted to talk to you about a possibly project I had in mind for you. I figure you would be perfect for it seeing how you like to help people and all." Peter smiled.

"How would you like to work Dr Bruce Banner?" Tony asked as he watched Peter's eyes lit up and he nearly dropped his burger he was going to engulf. Peter had read all about Dr Banner and his work on gamma radiation.

"Seriously?" Peter choked. "That man is a genius! Oh man I would love to!" Tony pat Peter on the back.

"So no more excuses or at least try to show up more often" Tony winked.

Hours before the meanwhile took place...

Even in Nick Fury's private office, Fury knew someone wouldn't understand the wording "private office" And that someone hacked into his monitor and projected himself on it. Tony Stark, the egocentric superhero who was tolerable because he helped saved the Manhattan when he couldn't.

"The hell is this?" Tony asked Nick Fury and a imagine of a file labeled "Possible candidates for Avengers" appeared. A subsection open and it was a picture of Peter Parker walking to his college with his girlfriend. Fury settled down as comfortably as he can in his seat with a annoyed look on his face. To Tony, that was just his normal expression.

"He's too young" Fury finally answered after some thought. "He has a lot potential."

"So this report is saying my best intern is Spider-man?" Tony pressed Fury.

"I bet you wondering about those excuses huh? And by the way, how the HELL did you get access to my files?" Fury glared at the monitor as if Tony was in the room with him instead of being safety somewhere else.

"I could bore you with the details, but I rather not." Tony answered. "But good choice not to invite him. I mean even if he is web slinging to building to building and fighting crime, he's still a growing boy. And he has a wonderful dear aunt May to take care of" Tony had met aunt May who was such a darling to talk to. Peter seemed embarrassed when his aunt gushed about him and even more so when the aunt didn't fall for Tony's charms but called him out on it saying she will always be devoted to her departed husband.

"Not to mention he has successfully pissed off some of the most dangerous individuals living in New York city. Almost hate to see how much more he's going to piss off when he reaches adult hood. There is if he does" Nick said thoughtfully.

"Oh I'm sure he'll survive" Tony replied and then quickly added. "Who did he piss off exactly?" While he had the report, the report didn't exactly contain a list of dangerous people Parker pissed off. A list that may required its own section due to how large it was...

Fury lean forward at the monitor. "I'll just name a few since I'm very busy man Stark." Tony whistled listening to short list. Those were certainly people he certainly wouldn't want to mingle with, left alone piss off. He hoped Peter knows what he gotten himself into when he became Spider-man.

"Now that I answer your questions, answer my question." Fury glared at Tony. "Why is Banner still in New York."

"Because I recruited him" Tony answered while chewing on gum.

"I hope you know what you're doing" Fury said. "That man - "

"Saved my life" Tony finished for Fury. "I believe he's capable of taming the Hulk."

"And what if you're wrong?"

"That's just the beauty of it" Tony smirked. "I'm never wrong"

(This chapter has been very heavily revised and thank you again KelpBass really does help me make this better and don't worry your comments doesn't sound catty or holier than thou. I have heard those before and your review isn't like that all. And to my other lovely reviewers Spaceangel77, I'm glad you like it! Solara Xen, happy to hear you're happy on my take on Bruce and to Tmmdeathwishraven I hope I continue to make this series amazing enough for you to keep coming back for more :D

And a shout out to all that have added this story to their story alert, I hope to continue to entertain you with better chapters as they will come every week.)

(On another note, I hope Peter Parker doesn't sound to OOC, as I wanted to make him like Ultimate Spider-man version.)


	3. Side Story 1: Javis and Pepper

Adventures of Pepper Potts and JAVIS

by Lucky Detective

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Note: Extra side stories will appear before the next part of the main story "Stay Bruce" and will revise this later tonight or tomorrow.

**Hacker tries to break into Stark Industry**

Tony Stark once made a comment about how no one can hack into his database like how he can hack into someone else (like the government's) So hackers around the world attempted to hack into Stark database to show off Stark. All those who tried have met embarrassing fate.

**Example: Hacker from Queens**

Let's name this unfortunate hacker Bill. Bill was challenged by his friends (4chan) to hack into Stark enterprise and find any information on Iron Man. Being the one not to turn down a challenge went right to work. Meanwhile his wife (gasp!) left a message on his answering machine saying she will be coming home late again. Hours turn into days, and Bill still at the computer, hunched over with determination to hack his way though. With all his brilliance, he still A.) has yet notice his wife haven't return home and B.)fully realize how high Stark's security is. Is so high, is higher than the pot smoker that for some reason lounge around outside on Bill's front lawn. Bill's fingers continue its courageous thunderous typing as if sheer sounds of LOUD fast pace typing will make a difference in it's war against Stark security. Suddenly the color of the monitor changed, and for a moment Bill thought all his effort weren't for nothing. Then a string of sentences appear across his monitor.

Now what do you think you're trying to do? Honestly what are you trying to do?

Bill blinked at the screen.

Come now, after all this time wasting, do you think you can really get though? Bill?

Bill looked at the beer he was consuming at the time that sentence was typed and then chuckled the can away from him.

Bill...my records indicate...you should be more worry about your wife...

Wife...Bill then recalls how she said she was going to be coming home late, but that was...yesterday? Or was it last week? Bill's brain began to go in over time trying to think of the answer while his monitor continued its conversation.

Oh my...Tony requires my assistance. It was...amusing to say at least...I shall leave you with a message from your wife.

Bill's computer speakers (is quite cool actually, is surround sound!) was flooded with sound of um...happy bed sounds (this is K+ rating fic after all)

"So much bigger than BILL!" Happy bed sounds cried out and in SURROUND SOUND!

Bill cried into his keyboard.

**How Pepper Potts will spend her free time**

**She knew the moment she took the job (which thousands of single females would die for) Pepper Potts would have a lot to deal with. However that just why she took the job, Pepper loved a good challenge. However she didn't imagine not for a second that the challenge would also involved her boss turning ****into a super hero with a rock star status and the dangerous that came along with it. Nor the part where she falls utterly in love with him. Pepper wondered how that happen, Tony would flirt with her everyday ever since she got the job and she in turn would just smile it away. She had watched Tony flirt with other women and clean after Tony was done. It went on for years and then finally she noticed Tony and Tony in return truly noticed Pepper.**

**"Pepper?"**

**"Yes Jarvis?" Pepper answered.**

**"Tony would like to know if you're free to play?"**

**Pepper smiled. "I dunno, my schedule is pretty full" **

**"If is possible, Tony would like you see him. Allow me to lead the way" At the floor of her feet, Pepper noticed arrows illuminated leading though some twist and turns. Soon the arrows disappeared and were replaced by rose petals raining above her head.**

**Very cute Stark, Pepper thought to herself as she followed the rain of petals as it lead her to end of the hallway with a table. On the table was a small box and a note. Pepper unfolds the note and it reads:**

**"Dear Pepper, I really hope you do have the time to play. Because it would be so lonely without you"**

**Pepper opens the small box and it was her very own action figure. Surprised and delighted, Pepper pressed the button on her stomach.**

**"Oh Tony 3"**

**Pepper shook her head and asked Jarvis where Tony was.**

**"My schedule cleared up"**

**Author's note: I'm truly sorry about the last story I posted up before, it was full of grammar errors and overall it was unfinished. I hope you guys enjoy these improved side stories and I will continue on with the main storyline. **

**Thank you to all that have subscribed and fav!**


End file.
